betalandsfandomcom-20200214-history
FlamingSword21
Have you ever met a player that is so annoying and will not often shut the fuck up about CS:GO? Meet the former moderator, FlamingSword21. Personal info This player is known to have grown up in the early 2000's and is around the same age as Evan and Swaglicous. He started playing Minecraft in late 2011 with playing at friends' houses and later moved to the 360 version. This version makes him very nostalgic because this is the only version that he and his friends really had fun in. Sure creative was fun for him, but it's the style and the simplicity of beta that did bring him to the server. This player was previously an admin for xtremecraft, a server that only him and his real life friends played on that lasted around 3 months in 2014, and had to be shut down after because the owner was too lazy to repair the spawn after a griefing incident occurred. After spending time on Mineplex and other shitty servers, he decided to come to betalands to relive the experience of his childhood. On BetaLands After joining on December 26th, 2017. He was immediately invited by Pink_Baron to join his town of Isledia. After joining and helping the town, it all went downhill from there. About a month or two after, Pink_Baron invited a player known as Xandermehan to the town. Flame thought of him as a good person, but he stole flame's house for land for his factory, that he only bribed him several hundred for. (Fun fact, digging under that land, you can still find the old mineshaft that was under his house) When the town was destroyed after an argument, he was invited to Trinity by Vetam33, and made a home there. He was also known to help build cloudville, and was upset after witnessing the mayor leave after getting angered by a comment that Evanthemovieguy had made. He was also involved in the 2018 RetroMC and BetaLands split by trying to get Sweetz and Johnny to come to an agreement, but instead only made himself look like an idiot trying to put a square block into a round hole. And he got banned on 10-16-2018 for being retarded. Fucking finally. On Discord Discord is where Flamingsword21 is located almost daily, and is where he spends his time shit posting and talking about the most random shit that can spew out of his mouth, simply because he feels like it has any significance to anybody what so ever. This was the way it was until he got into an argument a day or two before his ban, overreacted, and demoted sweetz on the betaville discord. This caused revok to step in and demote that crazy shit. After he left, he left a final message to sweetz saying he'd return. It's unknown where he went after. Some say he went to work with Jasmine while others said he's working with Johnny. Sweetz is convinced he's working with Jilm though, which is why he remains banned on both the sever and discord. Trivia * Flamingsword21 was once banned from a discord of a certain 8000 page webcomic because he complained about transgender people and sjw's within a shit posting chatroom (that the moderators should not have been able to do because no rules were broken). * He was also known to hate Johnny muffin, and was against the 2 severs joining together. * His skin (pictured above) was know to be made within ms paint, which was a edit of an already existing "Steve hoodie" skin. * He's known to occasionally fuck around in other discord servers besides the webcomic one as well, but this has yet to be confirmed. * After 400+ hours he is still silver 1 in CS:GO. Category:Personal Info